dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ways
The Ways are pathways through the Nevernever accessible to mortals. Variations: Waypoint or Way Nexus. Description A wizard can open a gateway to the Nevernever from one location in the mortal world, follow one of these paths a short distance, and open another gateway to a point in the mortal world that would have taken much longer to reach through traditional methods. The Ways may change from decade to decade. Changes, ch. 15 Margaret LeFay had vast knowledge of these Ways,Turn Coat, ch. 28 which she passed along to her son Harry via a red gem that was in the keeping of Lea until the events of Changes.Changes, ch. 15 In the Series In Summer Knight, The Senior Council, at Rashid's suggestion, to give Harry a task in which he must secure The Ways for the White Council through Winter's territories by fulfilling the Winter Queen, Mab's request.Summer Knight, ch. 6 In Dead Beat, Captain Anastasia Luccio tells Harry about how Red Court pursued the Wardens in retreat bearing numerous wounded on The Ways through Faerie and had called up Outsiders and demons. Ebenezar McCoy & Martha Liberty arrived to buy time for the Merlin and the Gatekeeper created a large solid shield to block an army of Reds. They are all certain that the Faerie Courts will retaliate against the Reds.Dead Beat, ch. 31 In Turn Coat, when Harry took a way to White Council headquarters in Edinburgh, he was accosted by a group of giant spiders aligned with the Winter Court.Turn Coat, ch. 13 Ebenezar McCoy says that their people (the Council) have been harassed several times over the past few months.Turn Coat, ch. 14 In Changes: *Lea gives Harry the gem his mother, Margaret LeFay left him. It hold the sum of her knowledge of the Ways: every path, shortcut, or connection. Margaret developed the skill to predict them, she knew where the Ways would be in the future. Very few of the Fae can say as much.Changes, ch. 15 *Gard opens a way by simply using a rune carved knife to cut the fabric of reality.Changes, ch. 21 *Ebenezar McCoy tells Harry that Arianna Ortega laced Headquarters in Edinburgh with some kind of disease. They're not only restarting The War, they're trying to decapitate the Council. With Headquarters out, they lose The Way nexus around Edinburgh making a counterstroke extremely difficult.Changes, ch. 40 *Harry takes his rescue team through the Ways using his mother's jewel. They see some spectacular sights: Nevernever: a menhir with Margaret's pentangle that she carved herself, Mortal World: Giza where the pyramids are, Nevernever: Crystal pyramids and an enormous sunk the refracted beams hot enough to melt metal, Mortal World: Machu Picchu Nevernever: ten-foot swim in the dark Mortal World: Mexico.Changes, ch. 41 In Ghost Story, Molly Carpenter opens a Way for Harry and his ghost army into the Nevernever in order to enter Corpsetaker's hideout through another Way to rescue Mortimer Lindquist.Ghost Story, ch. 41 The Way leading inside the hideout hung up inthe air about six feet off the ground. It's rickety, about to collapse: Bob's doing to keep other from following Harry and team.Ghost Story, ch. 45 References See Also *Margaret’s jewel *Margaret LeFay *The War *List of Battles in The War *White Council headquarters in Edinburgh *Nevernever *Faerie Courts *Leanansidhe *Winter Queen *Anastasia Luccio *Red Court *Wardens *Ebenezar McCoy *Outsiders *Demon *Martha Liberty *Arthur Langtry *Merlin *Rashid *Gatekeeper *Faerie Courts *Corpsetaker *Bob *Evil Bob Category:Magic Category:Nevernever locations